RomaHeta  I Saw it All
by riolusaura
Summary: You thought I didn't know...but I did. I saw it all, in the burning church...the altar pushing me down and away from you.


All around me. All I saw was chaos. Churches burning, people dying, but most of all...that damned altar standing tall and proud. I looked up at its golden features, what was once a tool for salvation a tool for control. It stared me down, glimmering in the light. I saw in the corner of my eye Feliciano. His white robes trimmed at the sleeves and collar with gold, the red and gold sash fluttering.

I could see, he was in pain. He looked so much more vunerable than usual, I wanted to go over and hug him so much, but I couldn't. All I could do was keep my focus on this altar. "Lovino." It spoke, the loud, low, kind but cold voice from the altar booming around. Glass paintings that covered the cathidral cracking and smashing one by one.

"Wh-who are you bastard?" I yelled, voice shaky. "Let me take you to the world above, your time has come, along with your brother. Submit yourself like he did, for the Almighty God." I clenched my fists. "You're not God! You're a demon! A devil! What the fuck do you want with us?" I yelled again up at it, Feliciano slowly coming closer, a small form dressed in black dissapearing when he did. "It does not matter anymore. You can not go against our will. And if you try..." I turned to the left quickly, seeing the one who raised me, the one I've loved my whole life, standing there with a frown.

"A-Antonio..." I gasped, not truely believing what was going on. "I-I changed my mind! You and the other bastards can destroy this thing!" I pointed at the altar, hoping he would attack it and make everything better, like usual. But he didn't. He just stood there with that frown. I turned around to see Feliciano praying to the false altar.

"Feliciano, Feliciano! Get away from that!" I yelled, pulling him away with my might. He turned and gave me blank and fightful stare. "You can't change what has already happened!" He yelled, and I stumbled back from the anger in his voice. Rubbing my head I noticed I too was wearing a white robe, when did that happen? I saw a shadow tower over me, and looked up to my little brother.

"Already...happened?" I asked, and the altar glowed with radiance, the devil. Feliciano scowled, dragging me to my feet. "Look there!" he yelled, showing a small tub of holy water. I uneasily walked up to it, looking down. I felt my heart break at what I saw. Inside, we were still in the game, in the same robes we had on now. I could see Antonio, Gilbert, Rodrich, and Ludwig fighting us with all they had. We were winning, badly.

I wanted to cry as I saw myself, my body, attack Antonio, sending him to the ground in a groan. Feliciano joined in watching, smirking slightly. I watched with unease, praying to god that they could save us, or at least stop us.

A sharp pain jolted me out of my thoughts, and I saw in the game world, which was much more real than here, I had been defeated. Antonio ran to me, scooping me up and taking a little damage to protect me from Feliciano's attack. I put my arms around me, hugging myself despretly. I wanted to feel his warmth, but I would never say that aloud! He'd just laugh at me!

I refused to see anymore, backing away from the so called holy water. I then saw my brother colapse to the floor. "Feliciano?" I ran to him, shaking him as hard as I could. Around me I heard a small hymn being sung, but ignored it the statues of angels surrounding us. I continued to try and wake him, shaking myself as well. Would we be trapped here forever?

But then, all of a sudden, I felt a cold chill, and the angels screamed in agony as the church fell apart. I screamed too, seeing dark mystical shadows destroying everything in sight. I hung onto my brother, praying to the real god to protect us.

Everything went black. I felt the familiar tingle of being in the 2D world hit me like a ton of bricks. I groaned on accident, feeling the weight of what just happened take over my senses. When I opened my eyes, however, I was greeted with the not-so-friendly face of Ivan. I screamed in terror and flew backwards into the wall. I could tell this annoyed him greatly though.

A few minutes later, after him and his sister explained what happened, I froze in terror. What happened was real. Feliciano instantly started paniking, saying how Ludwig and Rodrich are going to kill him. He must not remember from passing out.

"Ah, and what about you Lovino?" Ivan said, and I shuddered when my name fell from his lips. It was too...creepy. "A-ah...I don't remember any of that!" I yelled, blocking off any chance for him to ask any more questions. I couldn't tell them...mainly for Antonio.

Soon I saw Kiku return, and after a quick tense converation between him and Ivan, we were told we'd have to go with the insane commie and his phycopath sister. We both tried to get out of it, but failed.

When we finally did leave, however, I could tell it would be a challanging battle ahead of us. "Fucking idiots, being captured like that..." I mumble to myself, but thats not what was ruining my mood. I was worried for Antonio. What if he becomes just like we did? Would I have to fight him too? He was there for me, but I wasn't able to be there for him.

Finally, _finally_ we got to the cell they were being held, well a few random people and Arthur...thats all we really knew. Outside of it, Francias and Arthur both stood refusing to move. They had gotten infected apparently. "Dumbasses!" I yell while we fight them, hiding behind the Russian mostly with my brother. No way in _hell_ was I fighting them, they were a lot stronger!

All of a sudden they stopped and an uncomfortable glow radiated, turning us all blind. When it finally died down, they had...changed. "They fucking transformed, the bastards!" I yell, hearing Feliciano compliment that fucking wine bastard. Damn him and his wine...and anything else french for that matter...or german...and prussian. The wine bastard was fucking NAKED besides cat ears and tail, as well as a rose covering his vitals. But it didn't fucking matter, the flowers would wilt soon enough and then he'd be exposed. Aruthr, on the other hand, had an outfit of an angel, as much as it disterbed me it also comforted me.

As the battle raged on I started getting more and more agitated. I wanted this to end and fast! Arthur spied me, and raised his arm, casting a spell. I screamed as it rushed towards me, slamming my eyes shut. I was going to die in this fucking game, I just knew it. However, there was no pain...did it miss? Opening my eyes, I saw him launch another attack at me, this time I knew it hit dead on...but it still didn't hurt. Actually, it felt kind of good.

I could tell that Arthur was annoyed with how his attacks did nothing on me and I cursed him out, just enough distraction for Ivan to pull the final blow. Dashing inside, after giving the corrective patch to the two, I looked around. Inside was the tomato bastard, looking at me with shock and joy.

"Lovi! You're okay! The boss was so worried!" He yelled and started to give me a hug. I wanted to hug him back, but once again I would never fucking do that! He'd just laugh at me...Smiling, Antonio and the others we saved started back to the safe house. I looked up at him, and wondered if I'd ever tell him how I saw what happened, saw what he did for me.

Smiling lightly, deep down I was sure I would.

_**Grrrr I'm sorry about this! Dx It was supposed to be better but I paused my playlist of HetaOni music and when I did the whole storyline and what I was doing slipped out! Soooo this is more of a drabble LULZ. I was expecting the dream to be shorter and his concerns longer ... Obviously that didn't happen ahahaha. Oh well hope ya enjoyed it~!**_


End file.
